There are a number of different types of exercise apparatus that exercise a user's lower body by providing a circuitous stepping motion. These elliptical stepping apparatus provide advantages over other types of exercise apparatuses. For example, the elliptical stepping motion generally reduces shock on the user's knees as can occur when a treadmill is used. In addition, elliptical stepping apparatuses exercise the user's lower body to a greater extent than, for example, cycling-type exercise apparatuses. Examples of elliptical stepping apparatuses are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,898; 5,242,343; 5,383,829; 5,499,956; 5,529,555, 5,685,804; 5,743,834, 5,759,136; 5,762,588; 5,779,599; 5,577,985, 5,792,026; 5,895,339, 5,899,833, 6,027,431, 6,099,439, 6,146,313, and German Patent No. DE 2 919 494.
An important feature in an elliptical stepping apparatus is the ability to adjust stride length. Naturally, different people have different stride lengths and the exercise apparatus needs to accommodate each user so that they have a more comfortable and efficient workout. It is also important that the user can change the stride length during the operation of the elliptical stepping device. When the user increases the speed, then naturally he will have a longer stride length and the machine needs to adjust to this change in length. A problem with elliptical exercise machines used in the past is that they can not adjust horizontal stride length without significantly changing vertical height of the foot motion. It is therefore advantageous for the user to minimize the vertical displacement of the footpath when stride length changes because it allows for more natural and comfortable motion.